Cascara Butterfly
Cascara butterflies are beautiful creatures, and when you see them dancing among the fields, it is a sure sign of the arrival of spring. These butterflies are named for the gorgeous coloring of their transparent wings. They much resemble the artwork created in Synara out of small pieces of bright glass which are arranged to create a picture. It is said that only peaceful magi that are pure of heart can borrow the cascara butterfly's power. If one of these creatures chooses to do so, they can temporarily show their human companion a different view of the world. Through their eyes, a Magi can see the flows of energy that permeate the world – connecting lifeforms which each other, surging through the trees, shimmering in the air. With this power, a magi can detect any illness, be it in plant, animal or human. Different diseases take on different colors, making it easier to diagnose and cure the patient. Physicians in Synara take advantage of this skill to aid the invalid. These butterflies are always treated exceptionally well, however, and enjoy many treats and comforts. Egg This tiny egg has bright lines down it and gently sticks to your hand. Hatchling A beautiful caterpillar has emerged from this egg. All along its body are bright markings, and it seems that as you gaze at the hatchling, the world's colors subtly change. Looking at a tree, the bark seems somehow alive, but as you go to touch it, the colors fade. You look down at the tiny caterpillar on your hand and smile, knowing where the momentary power came from. As it ages, this hatchling grows more powerful, causing you to wonder how potent it will be when it reaches adulthood. For now, this little one is content with munching at tender leaves, fattening itself up. It mingles with other young of its kind, crawling along branches and devouring leaves. It seems to grow sleepier with every day, and it will not be long now before it begins to change. Adult At the end of its childhood, a cascara butterfly curls up and forms a chrysalis, where it remains for some months. As spring approaches, the adult butterfly will emerge to take its first flight. After it hatches, the wings are still soft and dull, not showing much of their later splendor. It takes about six hours for the wings to harden and develop the beautiful, glass-like sheen they will possess for the rest of the butterfly's life. While already beautiful as a hatchling, cascara butterflies become truly breathtaking when that process is complete. Their wings sparkle in flight and when the sun catches on them, the ground below is wreathed in colors of various hues. Looking at them in full sunlight is almost unbearable due to the dazzling display. When they have reached the end of their lifespan, a cascara butterfly gently fades, colorful sparks drifting away on the wind. It is said that the butterfly had melded into the earth, and so does not die but is born again. Breeding Available for 3 Additional Information *No. 101 * Obtained from Donation Shop for 3 (March 15 - April 14, 2010) *Released March 15, 2010 *Artist: Rijolt Category:Donation Category:2010 Creatures Category:Artist: Rijolt Category:Insects Category:Butterflies